


Ahim/Luka

by TehChouHenshins (TehChou)



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen, Mmmhmm, antics and shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehChou/pseuds/TehChouHenshins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai has something to show everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahim/Luka

“Ahim/Luka, Ahim/Luka  _Ahim/Luka_!!!”

Three heads glance up as a silver streak flashes into the living area; Joe doesn’t bother pausing in his sit ups and Marvelous is mostly asleep as his chair.

“Why are you yelling,” Luka asks, lips twisted as she scowls up at Gai.

“Can we help you with something,” Ahim adds, covering her bewilderment with a smile. Don’s brows beetle, but he doesn’t say anything.

“ _Look_ ,” Gai howls, thrusting a sheaf of paper at them, clutched between his hands. “ _They’re writing fanfic about us_.”

“Oh,” Luka says. “Great. Thanks for letting us know.”

“Fanfic?” Don asks.

“No no, you don’t understand,” Gai says. “If there’s fanfic, there’s fanboys, and fangirls too, which means we’re doing a good job! People like us!” He turns his head to speak over his shoulder. “I found some Joe/Marvelous, but I guess that’s not really surprising either, considering.”

Joe doesn’t reply. Marvelous splutters in his sleep.

“Oh my god,” Don squeaks. He’s staring down at the paper, his eyes wide. He glances a terrified look at Luka before he stands. “I’m going to go now,” he says. “I’m going to leave. Good bye.” His ears are bright red, and they leave a pink afterimage on the air as he streaks away.

Luka gives his back a weird look as she picks up the paper from where he let it flutter to the ground. Ahim peers over her shoulder.

“Gai,” she says, when she’s finished, setting it down in her lap. Gai beams at her, nodding frantically for her to speak. “I’m going to murder you.”

“ _Eh_?!”

He winds up nearly breaking Marvelous’ nose when he hops over him to get away from her fury.

“Hm, I suppose it’s an idea to try,” Ahim says to herself, sipping her tea as the three of them chase each other around the room.


End file.
